


Hello Decemeber

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: December is here and it is officially time for the Christmas season. Lance is understandably excited.





	Hello Decemeber

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Shance fan but Adashi has a special place in my heart so it just makes sense to combine the two. Merry Christmas, enjoy some Shadance fluff!

Shiro and Adam knew they were in trouble when Lance stood in front of the couch holding a big ball of tangled lights with an even bigger grin. Blue eyes looked between the pair, swaying back and forth, barely able to contain his excitement. Shiro gave Adam a knowing look. “You did say as soon as the lasts holiday was finished, we could start preparing for Christmas.” Lance nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah but I didn’t think that meant at seven in the morning. Since when do you even wake up that early unless you’re forced to?” Adam grumbled into his coffee cup. 

“Are you kidding? This is my absolute favorite time of the year! Everything gets super colorful and then Christmas music starts playing everywhere and it’s just so amazing! Come on you promised, please?” As soon as Lance pouted and batted his eyes, Adam knew he wasn’t going to win this. Especially since he knew Shiro gave in the moment Lance showed up with the ball of lights. He always was the biggest pushover when it came to Lance. At least Lance had to work for it with him. 

“Alright fine BUT-” he stated, cutting off the premature celebration. “Breakfast first. You'll be able to decorate longer with food in you.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Lance was heading for the kitchen. It only took a moment for his head to pop back out. 

“Wait who’s cooking this time?” He asked. Shiro shared a look from Adam before getting up. He had been the one to give into Lance first, again. 

“That would be me this time kitten.” Giving Adam a peck on the cheek, he got up and gave Lance one as he passed.” Throwing an arm around the back of the couch, he listened to Shiro and Lance chatter away in the other. Smiling, he took this brief and often rare moment to enjoy his coffee in peace. As expected Lance had been ready to go as soon as the last bite of food had disappeared. It took most of the day before Lance was satisfied that the place couldn’t be any more Christmas if it tried. In Adam’s opinion the whole place looked like the biggest Christmas commercial in existence but seeing how brightly it made Lance smile brought one to his own face. No matter how much he complained, Shiro knew Adam was just as weak to Lance’s smile as he was. Nudging the other man, he just grinned more as dark cheeks turned red at being caught and Adam adjusted his glasses to try and hide it. 

After all that work they spent the rest of the day relaxing with Lance spread out over both of them on the couch until their next meal. With the beginning of the holiday season it would be busy. Adam still had classes to teach for another week much to Shiro and Lance’s disappointment. He promised they would do plenty of fun activities once he was free and was perfectly content knowing they could keep each other company until he could get home. Even as a Captain and Paladin, they had more open schedules. With peace came less need for the soldier which meant more opportunities for the both of them to show up with food so they could share lunch.

As soon as classes were let out Shiro was the one to suggest the gauntlet that was Christmas shopping. Adam wasn’t sure which was harder, dealing with all the people or trying to deal with an overexcited Lance. Unfortunately he had been the last one to give in first to one of Lance’s whims so he had to drive. At least once they finally made it into the mall they already had a plan to split up and meet back up for food before determining if they needed to split up again. By the time they made it back home they were all tired again with Lance falling asleep on the couch after hiding his unwrapped gifts. Shiro was the one that carried him to bed and placed him in his spot between the two of them. 

The first snowfall had them all red faced by the time they came back inside to wrap gifts and place them under the tree that had been picked out. It was, of course, just as decorated as anything else. This time Shiro got to have a little bit of peace as Adam and Lance baked, the smell of various baked sweets greeting his nose. He would have never thought things would have ended up this way but he was happy with their dynamic. They balanced each other in so many ways that it felt perfect.

“Hey Kashi you need to come in here!” Lance called out as Adam smiled. 

“We need another taste tester Takashi. Before our kitten makes himself sick.” Adam added, pulling a laugh from Shiro. 

Shiro really wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
